Contest of The Heart AU
by Mistress1296
Summary: The pokemon world is corrupted and all-region leagues are trying to fix it. This world makes pokemon coordinator, trainer, and researcher compete with each other. in an effort to fix this problem three people must travel together undercover to take down the corrupted systems from the inside. Could they pull together or would their past abuse at the hand of another break the mission
1. Chapter 1

In the small town of Pallet, there was a school for the future trainer. Most people here study to be pokemon trainer worthy of the title of masters at the start of that journey is the pokemon leagued. This year generation was no different, but one Ash Ketchum wanted to be a coordinator. For this, he was not the most popular kid there. The adult new he has the making of a good battler but they think he wasting his time trying to make moves look good. The teen his age knew he was a great battler thought the mock battles that hold with the school pokemon. the fact that those who have the top three score get a starter pokemon that was specially bred for the leagued, and having the top score he gets the first pick out of three pokemon. The top students were Ash who got first pick, Gray, Green who ties for second, and Zane whose has the third place which means no pokemon. No one believes it fair that ash got a starter when he`s entering contest many try to force him to change his choice of career.

It was the day that the young fourteen years old get their first pokemon Ash was excited to finally be able to leave this stupid judgment town. Once he gets his pokemon plan to leave this region travel improving his team then collecting ribbons. He wanted to prove to everybody that coordinator could be just as strong as a trainer are. While Ash was making future plans Zane glare at him from afar he didn`t understand why this loser coordinator could get a stared pokemon. Just because he got the tops score in everything and top batter why did he need it for? All Ash will be doing is playing dress up and not actually batting anybody. Gary and Green feel sorry for Zane simply because of Ash he won`t get a starter or be on even ground with them. It was since a waste of a preferably breed pokemon that would never reach its full potential. Finally, appear with a pokeball in hand the alternative starter for whoever chooses it.

"Hello, kids. Now because of our unique situation, I decide to make some changes to the rules." said. Immediately Ash felt furious has no right to change the rules.

"That not fair. I got the highest points. I deserve a started more than anyone here" Ash said fury in every word.

"Now see here Ash. This pokémon was bred for the league. I have informed the league of their entry, and these pokemon would put Pallet Town in a good light. Now fear not I took the liberty to get a good pokémon for you. Now each of you gets your pick your pokemon first." told the others who quickly got their pokemon.

"I deserve a real starter. Not just a pokémon you think is cute. Especially because the starter pokémon can mega evolved." Ash shouts getting more piss by the second.

"Ash I assure you this is a good pokemon." said releasing a male pikachu. That did it Ash was beyond furious at the injustice.

"Fuck you. I know you just caught that pikachu. You have been complaining about it for months You can't just dump it on me, and experience me to take a wild pokémon. How is this fair?!" Ash yells now finally feel up he was going to go to the league with this. All Oak care was putting his precious Pallet town on the map. He could have people know about coordinator was born in his town.

"Try to listing to reason Ash this pokémon was the breed for battles leagues. They would be unhappy to not go full out in a battle. The top three got to practice all the time with them. So they weren't completely new at this." try to reason with Ash

Ash storm off back toward his home preparing to an out Oak. He picks up the video photo and made the call all photo had to the league.

 _"_ _This is the league hotline if you`ll calling for Team Rocket related problem please press 1. If you`ll call for wild pokemon rampage or environment blockade press 2. If you`ll call to report league official of a crime press 3." The rebooted voice said_

 _"_ _Hello. What crime and who are you reporting" a female voice said._

"Hello. I would like to report the crime of blunt favoritism. Tempering with long-established rules. Of reckless endangerment of handing a wild pokemon and trying to pass it off as a starter." Ash

"We`ll send somebody over." They hang up not even a second later there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash look outside to see an officer Jenny outside. He also saw an alakazam behind her well that explains how she got here so fast. Ash was going to say something but he feels a probe in his mind as alakazam look in his mind. After a moment alakazam left his mind and nodding to the Jenny before him.

"You know I would mind telling you what happens," Ash said looking at alakazam wary

"I'm sorry. We have made certain that you didn`t lie. This is a heavy accusation you made. We now know what is truly going on here." Said officer Jenny before nodding to the alakazam who teleport them back to the lab where there was another officer along with .

" I am here on account of an investigation. I would like your full cooperation. Now, do you know this boy?" Officer Jenney said

"Of course this is a student I try to give a perfectly good pokemon to but he refuses to take. " starter to lie.

"Samuel Oak you are hereby under arrest. The leagues have not given you promises to change the rules. You could have killed this young child by giving clearing a stronger than a typical wild pokemon who obviously don`t like humans. And the encouragement of endangerment and ignore of abuse of children. You let the people of this town hurt that child for not wanted to be a trainer. Clearly, this child is living on his own." Officer cut off.

Ash pov

That shut them all up to how did she know? That was a closely guarded secret of Pallet Town how did an outsider know? His mother abounded him because he wanted to be a coordinator. told his mother that all kids have to be a trainer in on order to bring fame and fortune to Pallet Town. His mother tries to change his mind to get him to like battles and give up on his dreams because she wanted me to be like my father. Since that day my life has been a living hell no one would protect or stand up for me. All of the pain and stuffer I been thought everyone here forces me to battle more and more. I have been attacked daily that women did nothing but stand by because of her hero worth-ship of Oaks the whole town follow everything he said.

Ash saw out of the corner of his eye another officer writhing something down he also saw alakazam eyes glow blue. It was reading his mind again to use his thought as a testimony against Oak.

"Did that worthless piece of shit told you that? I what I was told to do give out the starter to worthy trainers. He would have brought weakness to Kanto coordinator should be allowed here." snap his furry knowing no bounds.

"You should give pokemon to all people who pass your test. He has top score he more than capable to have a pokemon." Officer Jenny said

"You right about that probably the best battle his year. Which is why he wasting his pretention forcing on a contest. So I have to beat softness out of him. He would have changed his mind and become a trainer by next year. Don`t bother asking for the pokemon. I already sent them away with a trainer they can`t be separate now. You can tell the league that noting happen here and this child was made the couldn't get a proper starter for being late." said explant to be obeyed.

"Samuel Oak you henceforth remove as the region professor." A new voice said Ash turn around and couldn't believe his eyes Lance the dragon master and champion was here.

"Lance you have to rethink this through. He is a coordinator there lower than dirt. He brings shame and mockery to Kanto please don't do this." Oak call despaired as the police drag him away.

Ash didn`t believe for a second that Oak was truly gone. Either he paid to get out faster or someone who a higher up will get him out. He was a great trainer and created the pokedex he was a very respectable man in Kanto. Then the Oak will come back to make his life worse than it is now. Everyone here would side with Oak and then he`ll be seen as the evil child who fame the great . Ash felt a hand placed on his shoulder he finch away from the touch. He has never felt any good touch and a long time he was always hit.

End pov

"I`m sorry. Everything you been through isn`t something a person should face. You have my word I won`t let anyone here hurt you" Lance said softly

"You a trainer Why should I trust you?" Ash asks moving farther away from everyone.

"We will have to take you to the league headquarters. You`ll have to talk with president Charles Goodshow to decide your case." Officer Jenny said as alakazam glow blue and teleport Jenny, Ash, and Lance away.


	3. Chapter 3

From what little Ash could see the people here were very professional and efficient. He has seen that they have some sort of psychic illusion place on the walls so that enemies will never find a way in or out. Ash would occasionally glance at Lance and the Jenny wanted to someone he knew didn`t show an outright hated for him close. The door opens as Mr. Goodshow came in wearing a suit with papers in his hand.

"Hello. It would appear that you been through a lot. Unfortunately, I am going have to ask you to go through more." Mr. Goodshow Ash was wary about what will come next from what he said was just like Oak.

"Please come down. You see you're not the only person who been abuse because of your career plans. I`m putting together a team that would help prevent this from happing in the future. But the choice is all yours. Would help us?" President Goodshow asked.

"That depends on what you need me to do." Ash wary that they might be trying to trick him.

"We need one coordinator, trainer, and researcher to go undercover. In many regions it coordinator that look down on trainer and researcher who don`t get any respect. The three of you will observe the interaction between them. Report your finding so that we know what needs to be changed. For one thing, we planning a way to somehow fuse contest hall and league together. The researcher will help inspect the gyms and contest hall. They will research between the pokemon of the diffident region and mega evolution along with z-move. Will you accept this task?" Mr. Goodshow ask

Ash thought about the offer, on one hand, he has a chance to be a coordinator. On the other hand, he`ll have to travel with stranger Ash could barely trust the people he knows. But he`ll have pokemon who would never abound him a true family. Ash also didn`t want coordinator a bad name, and if these two other people went through something similar. if happen all over the world Ash wouldn`t want kids to have to go through what he did.

"Ours'll do it. So who are my partners? When do we meet?" Ash said after much thought.

"You won`t meet them here. They both resident in the Kalos region. You, however, will meet your starter pokemon today. Lance will take you to Kalos in one week that should be enough time to get to know your pokemon." Goodshow explain

-Line Break-

Ash was on the plane fly toward the Kalos region. During the week he had to prepare Ash got to know his new pokemon. He also got to train with Lance who never got annoyed when the choice to practice his contest moves. In fact, he encourages Ash to think like coordinator through all kind of battle it makes creating strategy easy. Lance even took him one of the few pokemon contests in Kanto he was taken to get help on being a coordinator.

Ash had to wonder was this how having a farther felt like or any family that cares for you. Meeting his pokemon was the most amazing feeling he ever had they were a lot alike.

 _-Flash Back-_

 _The pokeball open in from out came a male absol but instead of the normal white fur it a light ruby red color. Where blue-black claws, horn, face and tail scythe should be was a blood red. While he supposes red eyes light sky blue. A shiny absol he was given a shiny pokemon after getting the worst end his whole he now got a shiny pokemon. Ash frown he was very grateful by why shiny pokemon what going on there must be more to this. As the absol stare at him, he got the feeling it was looking into his very being. Ash turned his eyes away from those piercing blue glances._

 _"Not that I am ungrateful but why absol? He seems to well breed to be given as a starter." Ash asked curiously despite himself._

 _"You see Ash. That absol was breed to be a battler. But he never has shown any interest in stander battles. The former trainer and family wanted him to live a fulfilling life as a contest pokemon. Your recorder showed you're more than capable enough to handle him. Karen, Sidney, Grimsley, and Nanu have all breed their absol and he is one of the pups born." Lance explain to Ash upon notching his confused expression._

 _"Breed pokemon from four different leagues? And why give him to me?" Ask asked beyond more confused now. Who wouldn`t be this absol is breed from elite four pokemon not just from one, but four different regions elite four pokemon. They were beyond the league breed pokemon Oak give out he was breed to be a champion pokemon._

 _"it like I said was trying to bring all the league together. The secret breeding and exchange of pokemon is one way to help with that goal. By the fact you that Oak did one thing right by teaching you of the different leagues. By getting used to pokemon, not from our region we could start integrating them into other regions. With new ways to get pokemon, we could put together a better league." Mr. Goodshow explain_

 _"Oak didn`t teach me that. Most people think there only 150 pokemon. We have old textbooks two and stupid ones for that matter. I mean who in their right mind think you brush a ponyta mane? That should be the first thing you fix." Ash said_

 _"Yes, I'm a fear so." Mr. Goodshow practically growl Ash flinch away from his angry_

 _"The three of you will be very import to own future planes. So we need you to trust that was not going to harm you. You all been through the same type of abuse so you're alike in that way. you've all want to prove yourselves you can learn from each other." Lance spoke gently but firmly to Ash._

 _Ash still had his doubt he wasn`t sure that he could handle this. Absol approach him and nuzzle up against his with affection. He could tell of his new trainer distress and want to get rid of his worries. Ash hold on to his head hugging it lightly._

 _-Flash Back-_

Since that day he and Eclipse have never been apart for long. The plane was set to the land soon in Lumiose City airport. They just need to make it to Prof. Augustine Sycamore lab to meet his other companying. Once the plane landed Ash grabs his bag and release Eclipse from his ball then follow Lance out. The entire city was hung how can anyone find their way around a city this big.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to my lab. Please come in. My name is Sycamore. You must be Ash." moving to shake his hand Ash flinch away. Ash felt a hand rest on his shoulder in reassures Lance spoke gently.

"Thank you, your support in this project is much a presence. As you know I'm Lance should we wait for the other participant in this project?" Lance said in place of Ash. Ash was grateful for the innervation was not ready to meet too many new people.

"Of Couse. Please right, this way my apology. To answer your question Lance their already here." Said trying to move along so not to make Ash more nervous. At that Ash nearly turn around it was Eclipse that places his on Ash back and pushes him forward. Eclipse move to his side to let Ash lean against him he calms slightly.

As they got in the room Ash saw two males one looks to be only ten the other slightly older than Ash.

"This is Alain and charmeleon with is name Kalama. Over on that corner is Sawyer with treecko name Shredder." Prof. Sycamore introduce stared them a little.

"Hello, this is Ash and His Partner Eclipse," Lance Said introducing them for Ash

"Now, I`m sure you wonder why I choose well. These are terrible times for the world. This corrupted is something all-region leagues are trying to fix. As you undoubtedly know that some region favorites certain things over the other. For Ash here Kanto like trainers better than coordinator this cause to his abuse of his entire town. Sawyer the Hoenn region has started to push younger into contest battles more each day. It was a good thing we got you out of there when we did. Alain, it fantasies that you found a place for you could do as much research as you like. But by the time we work with the inner region problem we can work with outer region next Orre will be next. This system makes pokemon coordinator, trainer, and researcher compete with each other. In an effort to fix this problem you three must travel together undercover to take down the corrupted systems from the inside." Lance explain their reason

The silence that follows was telling in itself. Ash wasn`t sure on how to go about this. But then he through how many more people were going to go through the same thing. Sawyer and Alain both feel the same pain of inequality Ash did. None of this has to have happened if the system did change. Ash wanted to be one to start this change.

"I would help you in any way that I can," Ash said to Lance petting Eclipse.

Both Sawyer and Alain look surprised for a moment then thoughtful.

"Alright, I in!" Sawyer jumps to his feet in excitement his treecko Shredder mimic his young trainer example.

"I would also like to help," Alain said more reserved than their younger company. His charmeleon Kalama nodded in agreement.

Lance turned to Ash looking thankful for him speaking up when he looks toward the whole group.

- ** _Line Break-_**

They set off the next day after Lance explains their goals. Their pokemon was out walking alongside them. Ash proposes that they stared at Coumarine City where the grass type gym leader Ramos reside. Partly to capture some grass type pokemon and to study them. Sawyer could ask Ramos for advice on raising Shredder. Despite his usual shy nature, Ash was curious about his new companion's origin. But after years of going through to abuse, he knew not to push.

"So. Do either of you have any good training tip?" Sawyer asked staring a convince after an hour of silence walking.

Ash was surprised that any trainer would want the help of a coordinator to advise. Trainers often have high regards of a researcher. He chooses not to say anything believing that Sawyer was talking to Alain only.

"You got to know something good Ash. I mean coming from Kanto and all." Sawyer said

Ash gritted his teeth at the reminder. Just because he can from Kanto and 'study under Oak' people through he`ll be a great trainer. He wanted to forget all of his past. Instead he was having it thrown in his face by some kid whose know nothing of his suffer.

Alain seeing the tension in Ash shoulders decide to intervene. It wouldn`t end well if they stated on a bad note.

"Sawyer that enough. You need to understand that our station is not the same." Alain spoke soft enough that Ash would not hear him, but firm enough to get the messages through to Sawyer.

"What do you mean? I mean sure we been push to learn different skills is all. I don`t get what wrong with wanting to learn from each other." Sawyer

"Maybe, so but remember we were all push to learn those skills in different ways. Ash has gone through a harder time then you. Remember they was just starting to push people enter contest in Hoenn. But in Kanto there was never been a coordinator. Just from the way he acts… Think about what he must have been through. Lance said that he has a hard pass. This must have been going on for years." Alain said more to himself then Sawyer.

It was clear that Alain was deep in through but that got Sawyer thinking as well. After all what he said was true just realize how insensitive he was beaning. Sawyer felt a tug on his vest bring him out of his through. Shredder was the one responsible he realizes that they forgot about them thought out the conversation. Shredder pointed at down the hill near a river at Ash and Eclipse sitting by themselves. Shredder pull him down the hill they were on always from the path. Sawyer walking up to the coordinator intending to set things right between them.

"Hey, Ash. I wanted to apologize. I didn`t mean to hurt you. I just figure we can learn from each other. Please know that I didn`t mean to bring up your past that way." Sawyer said honest sadness in his voice reminded Ash of how young he was.

"It alright. You didn`t know." Ash said after a moment finally coming to the realization of the age different both mentally and physically. Ash basically had to raise himself learn to see pass deceit.

"Even so. It was wrong of me and I am sorry." Sawyer said regretful not knowing of Ash through. Ash rest his hand on Sawyer shoulder in a reassure.

"Don`t worry about it. You just got a lot to learn. That what where here to learn from each other." Ash told him and he would show him how to survive this cruel world.


	5. Chapter 5

They decide to settle down at a grove and get some training done. Ash had Eclipse on the stance they decide on. Alain helps Sawyer with Shedder training. Eclipse leaped towards a border making sure the scythe on his head takes the brutal of the damage.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sawyer call over toward them. Ash turned to see him running over with Shredder Alain and Kalama coming slower. "I mean I have seen the way Absol using fight that looks different than normal" Sawyer asked since he was from Honen a common place for absol he would see a lot of them battling.

"It is different I chose to train him like a sword and scythe styles. Others usually would do a hit, and run style so to void damage. That a good idea in a battle but in a contest it about style and beauty. "Ash explain

"This is the common problem with both trainers and coordinators. While trainer force more on power to win use actually strategy or style until later on in their journey. While coordinators force on style and control. They also use every move to the best of their ability and not just powerful ones. You two can earn quite a bit together." Alain announce

"Now that you mention it. All pokemon could range out to do a lot of things yet most people just train them the same way. Like some only train, they to tank hit or power. Hey, that something we could work on." Ash said excide for the concept. Alain and Sawyer only look confuse sure it was common knowledge that most don`t want to change from the normal.

"What do you mean Ash? There a lot of things that need to chance but to battle the way people want is something no one would want to chance." Alain said the idea was a strange one but never before did the regions try to a union.

"The regional professors all put pokemon in a certain state range, ability, and even personalities. We could use this as a starting point. I even heard of items that help a pokemon performance in battle. We all already you can train a pokemon to follow a certain path. We just need a way to make this work." Ash explains his idea for a better battling experience that could change the world. They could see where he was going with this idea. If all the regions were going to union one day they needed to change.

"I was looking into making a program to identify pokemon. It shows a different stance for all the pokemon. At one point the states refuse to change, but I notice it show the differences between a trained pokemon or a wild one. I decide to call this IV and EV." Alain spoke up telling them his research that he never tells everyone but Kalama

"That sound amazing Alain. What does IV`s and EV stance for?" Ash asked now completely taken with the research.

"IV`s stand for individual values. You can tell some diversity in a group of same species pokemon. This also seems to influence those stats to have as they evolve some could change. In another word it a genetic thumbprint for pokemon. EV`s is effort values is attributes which give bonuses to individual pokemon stats. It depends on the pokemon the battle and how are training." Alain finally his explanation.

To be able to connect all that information and to go beyond Oak`s prior research was incredible. Ash could admire how intelligent Alain truly was. To not only be a researcher at such a young age and a region like Orre.

Unknown to Ash Alain own thoughts mirror his own. Alain believes Ash to be an intelligent individual who thinks five steps ahead of everybody. With that kind of skill and forethought, it was no wonder why Ash entire home town wanted him to a trainer. He could be a champion easy bringing more fame to Pallet town. If Oaks had sent him off with a starter and sponsor Ash, he would have got the credit for being an outstanding trainer out into the world. But Ash pursuing the path of a coordinator ruining all his plans so Oaks try everything he could think of to make Ash change his mind. Alain wonders if Ash wanted to know of the reason for his mistreatment or bury the past behind him. Either way, Alain plans to tell Ash he deserved to know.

While they discuss Alain discovery and the implication it could leave towards. They were on to something that could change the way that the league work for the better.

\- Line Break -

"Shredder. Use bullet seed now!" Sawyer shouted as the treecko jump toward the shiny absol with bullet seed at the ready.

"Sucker punch" was Ash much quieter response Eclipse appear before the surprise Shredder and swipe him away with his paw. Even through sucker punch was an egg move it was clear to Ash Eclipse still needed to learn to use it properly. The same goes for Shredder with bullet seed. It was easy to see that both Sawyer and Shredder need to work on their reaction time and to think ahead.

"Alright time." Alain call pausing the battle. "I notice quite a few things wrong with that battle. Sawyer while fast Shredder is nowhere near the speed that Eclipse has right now. So we need to now only improve his physical ability but is reaction time as well." Alain said he was keeping notes on how and listing instructions on how to improve with training.

"That not all. Sawyer needs to learn how to stay calm for Shredder and think on the fly. You also need to think steps ahead of your opponent." Ash said putting in his own advice

"I know but how was I supposed to know he`ll have sucker punch?!" Sawyer excited said writing in his own little notebook.

"Sawyer. Eclipse was born to be a champion pokemon of course his egg moves would have sucker punch. Through like bullet seed it not perfect. Which is why we need to force on our egg moves add to branch out to the different type of moves as well. Also, Sawyer, I am going to teach you to think ahead of your opponents. In a real battle that would have been a horrible loss. For now, take a break and think about what you want to do first. "Ash said Sawyer nodded and took Shredder to go and rest. Alain turn to Ash it was now or never.

"Ash we need to talk."

 **AN: okay reason I didn`t update sooner was that my word document where I write reuse to work for me I fix it those. Also, the first contest of the heart will be taken down meanly because I am adding that story to this one. so not all of my ideas would go away just thing like no talking pokemon or alpha, beta, omega uv. or powers it just not really the style I like to writes a more realize pokemon story. but things like Alain/ Ash will be a thing plus their pokemon as well. also, there will be a long triangle between Ash/Alain and? you`ll know them when I add them. to be honest this is how I want my first story to start like it just got away from me. Thank you to all who stuck with me for this long thanks for your review and support i will try to up load pokemo more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ash couldn`t believe what he just learns. All the pain and suffering he is through all because Samuel Oak wanted to relive his past glory through him. Why him why not his own flesh and blood grandson? The spoiled brat everyone loves because he was going to be a trainer and the last child of the Oaks line. Ash was always at a major disadvantage so he proves to everybody he was the best battler of the class. At first, everyone respected him but then he told everyone his dream. Then he was abused by the town he through that was because of his dream. Now he realizes Oaks wanted to use him so he the reason that his life was shit.

"Ash. Are you going to be ok? I didn`t mean to upset you like this. I just thought you`ll like to know." Alain said looking guilty. Ash wonders why he didn`t do anything.

"I'm fine Alain. Thank you for telling me. I just upset that I didn`t figure it out sooner." Ash response disappointed in himself. He always assumes that Oaks just didn`t want his name associated with Pallet Town. It would explain why he couldn`t get a region starter only trainer sponsor by the region professor get handed them.

"It not your fault Ash. Oaks was smart enough to cover his tracks. And he uses his reputation to hind his true personality. He a glorified showman who through he could further himself through a young impressive trainer." Alain reassures in a gentle tone.

"Thank Alain. You know just what to say." Ash said looking away to hind his slight blush at the subtle compliment. He never saw Alain own subtle blush.

"But that leaves the question why me? He has his own grandkids who want to follow in his footsteps." Ash said getting back to the subject at hand.

"Your talent and intelligent speak for itself. You have the natural talent of a great battler along with the skills and determination of an experienced trainer. While his own grandkids might be able to get far with time they were arrogant and wouldn`t get far with that attitude. They were living off their grandfather influence and not their own work ethic. Oaks may have seen that maybe that is why he chose to sponsor you. Hoping that all that trauma and a disobedience wild pokemon will change you." Alain reply it was the only option that made sense to him. Alain

"Change me? How would that change me?" Ash Asked to confuse it not like he suddenly going take revenge against the world by joining an evil team like Team Rocket.

"In most cases like your people start to want power and control in their lives. It starts to change them for the worst they go to the person who could give them the most power. It the only reason anyone would want to hurt someone like you." Alain said why else would anyone would want to hurt someone so sweet.

"What do you mean someone like me? What wrong with being me." Ash asked slightly offended he pouted a little at that jab.

"It means who would want to hurt someone so kind. You didn`t have to help Sawyer train even though we are to the traveler with each other doesn`t mean we have to train each other as well. I even see you help him study and prepare him for the real world rather than just let him experience it the hard way. I`m sorry if I offended you in any way." Alain apologizes but chose not to mention that the pout makes him look cute.

"Hey, Ash! I ready to start again. Oh. Did I interrupt anything?" Sawyer seeing the slight blush on both of their faces. They quickly realize the position they were in a jump back from each other.

"No, it finds Sawyer. Let continue Sawyer." Ash said

_ Line break _

"So. Sawyer, what moves does Shredder have?" Ash asked as he took out his national pokedex to take notes.

"Well. Bullet Seed, Leaf storm, Synthesis, and Dragon breath for eggs moves. Pound, leer, and absorb he has a pretty good handle on them. We also trying to learn quick attack, but really only three moves he could use. Like you said before we need to work on mastering egg moves. And quick attack is a work in progress. What about Eclipse how far along is he at?" Sawyer said listing everything he knows from his own notebooks. He spoke so fast that Ash has to wonder if he even took a second to breathe.

"Eclipse been taught the basic to his egg moves. Sucker punch, assurance, megahorn, Zen headbutt, Magic coat, and feint attack. Because Zen headbutt and magic coat are psychic moves it harder for him to get a handle on those moves. He knows feint, quick attack, scratch, and leer. I`m currently teaching iron tail we can get Shredder to learn as well. it would be a good start to learn leaf storm." Ash list off his own move set.

"Kalama knows iron tail so he can teach them both. He also knows Dragon pulse, - rush, -dance, crunch, air cutter, flare blitz and ancient power as eggs moves. Ember, growl, scratch, smokescreen, dragon rage, scary face, fire fang, and flame burst. He learning fire and thunder punch and heat wave. We can help with some basic thing and teach you how to use those egg moves better." Alain offering his help to them was nice to hear. To Ash getting help from a pokemon professor was something still so new to him.

Ash quickly shook those though way he needed to stop so desperate for positive attention. He refuses to think anything of this.

"Hey, Ash. Why is your face red are you sick?" Sawyer Asked concern

Eclipse stood with Kalama eyeing their trainers in amusement while Shredder looks on in confusion. Shredder knew better than to ask the older pokemon for answers they wait until he`s older. The three knowing what their trainer say decide to get started without their trainers. Kalama led the other two over two a nearby border. Kalama tail grew a metallic silver color as he jumps into the air and flips so that his tail strikes the border leaving a mark.

Kalama turns to the other two to explain the move better. He said to tense the muscles in your tail then force on steel types energy. That for fire time use it better to time the move then try to keep a hold of the energy. Explaining that unless its part of their types they need to work harder to use even the most basic of energy until they grow stronger.

Shredder begins the eager younger he decides to try first. His tail tense up and force on the same type of energy as when he uses pound sifting it to steel or as close to it as possible. Shredder jump in the same way as Kalama and so his tail will land first. Bad idea he slips of the bolder his tail ache in pain as it races to his back.

Eclipse lucky take after his trainer in forethought he unlike Shredder test out the steel type energy. He realizes that steel energy wasn`t as hard for him to reach as psychic, or make him recoil as bug energy. Eclipse had to find a way to tell Ash of this and hopefully get an answer as to why. He like the other two try the move lucky, unlike Shredder he felt no pain.

"Eclipse, how the energy feels to you," Ash called noticing between all three iron tails. Eclipse move toward Ash as he near he immediately power up sucker punch. Then he allows a faint screen to appear in front of him before he stops.

"So it easier for you to feel steel energy then it is for psychic. But not as easy as dark types move. I think that because your natural reply psychic types energy it harder to gaps it for you. Begin neutral means it not as hard to learn as if it affects against you." Ash muse as if it was common to talk through a pokemon attack. To Ash it probably was.

"How did you get all of that from two attacks," Sawyer asked disbelief rang in his tone.

"Oh. I did this for a lot of pokemon. It like they learning a new type of move the first move is what is close to. While the second what it easier to learn. For example, while not the best control he can use sucker punch. He barely could use magic coat so the iron tail is a middle ground for him. I believe it base on it basic on types "Ash explain

"If that so they what about Kalama and Shredder. How can they learn it well?" Sawyer asks

"Shredder was too eager to really force. To me, it looks like he was using pound instead of an iron tail. Eclipse it immune to psychic I think that way it hard for him to learn. Kalama is stronger against steel which is why it looks easier for him to gather that energy. Pulse it doesn't hurt he has experience using it." Alain said

 _ **an;**_ _ **line break was where I wanted to stop lucy for us all I decided to continue. please tell m what you think so far and if anyone got something against mxm then i suggest go to my shadow hunter story there no pairing there.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey. Ash when does the first contest start?" Alan asked as they travel some more trying to keep a constant pace.

"Both the contest and the league won`t start up into a month. So we have more than enough time to get there and train as we go." Ash answer just as Eclipse and Shredder race past both using quick attack. It was clear to see that Eclipse was more experience with this type of training. Ash use to have Eclipse do race around a field using his attack to build stamina and to gain better control of his moves. It was why Ash suggests this type of training also allows them to travel while they train.

"I don`t get it what the point in having a contest and the league so close together."

"In the past, there was a cold war between all-region. The tension was so thick that at any moment it could end in a full-blown war. So the region all begin training and enlisting more solid to build an army some region was more suite then others. But to keep this short after many battles and loosed the region came together and form a league. It was decided that the battles hold there will be used in place of war. Over time it because popular with people so there continue to do so to make money. The eight major gyms were there to train solder are keep in their family out of respect. They are also some of the strongest supporters of the war and would be the first to come when calling to arms. The lesser gyms usual train people to raiser in rank so trainer came to be. The league itself was always held at the same out of respect for the old ways there no way their sudden change." Alain explains drinking from his water canter they begin going for four hours now.

"So what about the contest? Why did no one teach us about the war in Hoenn?" Sawyer asked, as usual, he was taking notes through running so wild you could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"You were young so it doesn`t surprise me they stop teaching it in today school books. The league didn`t want civilians to know their basely joining an army into they are good enough to take part in the league or until they earn a high enough position. The reason I know this is because I use to sneak into Oaks old lab to grab as much information as I can. The Orre region was hit the hardest and still have's recover yet mostly because of its location it couldn`t rebuild as fast as the inner region." Ash went on to explain surprise that Alain kept up to date with the inner region.

"Not only that but because there were no soldiers in Orre evil teams made Orre a sort gang war zone." Alain went on to explain

"So. What about the contest? How did they Start off?" Sawyer asked not paid attention to Ash and Alain strange back I forth as if trying to test each other.

"Trainer was considering an open army for a time while was a special assault team. Since coordinator focus on beauty in the move it easy to cover up that those moves are specially planned assault. The pokemon train to only force on control can attack either trainers or enemy pokemon and have it look like one of their allies did so. They can follow orders but make a plan on the spot to fit their needs as the story goes. Leagues trainers learn to follow orders to one-day lead. That what things like Ace trainers or G-men come in. like the league coordinator is trying to move past that time so contest to them was a more peaceful option. Plus, it made sure coordinator could still they ahead and control they were known for." Ash went on looking toward Alain with an expression that just said to try topic it. While Sawyer was padding no to mind to this the pokemon sure was. They look at their trainer doing this like it a very intense battle of the words.

"It basically propaganda to promote joining the army. It also a way to show other leagues that they producing powerful trainers. The researcher who gives out pokemon is one who gets a crate for sponsoring a worthy trainer who makes it far in the league with the pokemon specially bred for it. Plus, experience trainers use the league as recognition for their pokemon. They could meet breeder for some of their best teams. They hold both leagues and contest to make money for lessor city and towns. Trainers don`t usually be in place with no gyms so the contest is used to bring popularity to them. Beside it easier for the community to organize it at a month differed. Gym battle you need 8 badges you can have multiple chances on one gym but with the contest, you have only one. It kind of like competing for Kalos queens it ween out the competition to bring on the best early on. "Alain said sent amuse smiles back at Ash to which he just smiles back. The pokemon was still just watching each other with a what the heck just happen sort of look.

"So since you seem to know everything. What going to happen once we get to the league?" Sawyer asked

"They're going to be other people going undercover to root out the coopted people. It best to improve our teams and work strategy Besides they going to start added new pokemon in the region soon. It was likely once word gets out the gyms badges and contest ribbons will be unless in the long run. The only good thing it will be a great exercise for us to learn from. They have been doing this for a while in secret so it likely either this month or next month the change will start." Ash said thinking of what Lance told him.


	8. Chapter 8

"We could stop at next clearing to make camp. there supposed to be a trainer camping area premade by the league. We could take our time in the surrounding area. There should be some good pokemon to train with around here." Alain absent mindedly said looking at his national Pokedex.

"Really? What up there? Hopefully, something to add to our team." Sawyer said excitedly thinking about the pokemon he could grow with and form a bond to.

"Dugtrio, Trapinch, and Gible are the most likely pokemon we see. There are also Graveler and Slugma here as well." Alain reply

"Really? That seems like a powerful pokemon to start off with." Sawyer asked surprise covering his tone.

"Think about it. If we were to go the normal route Coumarine city is the fourth gym. The pokemon here would be tough to train against and if we catch some they are a great addition to our teams." Ash calmly already knowing pokemon are as strong as the environment they live in.

"So you got any preference to what you want to catch?" Sawyer asked trying to think of a team a coordinate would make.

"A Trapinch seem like a great pokemon for a contest. Though down the line a Gible would be great as well." Ash said trying to decide which would be better suited for him.

"Wait. You plain to catch two different pokemon that would go into a ground, and dragon type pokemon?" Sawyer asked confuse they were both great pokemon but they share the same typing.

"It always goes to have a backup. Besides, they might have the same typing, but they would end up with different fighting style. It like water pokemon some could be great underwater fighter while others could manger better on land." Ash explains trying to teach him about having a good back up team.

"He`s right more than one team is always good to have. Not every pokemon is always right for a certain situation. Some trainer has more than one pokemon of the same type for a different reason. The most important thing is if they could go with the trainers batting style." Alain said driving home the points of multiple teams.

"Hey! That reminds me you wanted a grass type pokemon right, Ash. Any ideas what you want anyway?" Sawyer asked he think Ash would want to catch a Skiddo.

"Yeah. You know how some Pokemon Breeders release some of their bread pokemon out into the wild?" Ash started to explain his choose pokemon

"Wait they do that? What about the pokemon parents? Wouldn`t they care about their baby`s on their own in the wild?" Sawyer couldn't understand the reason why some of them could give up their babies.

"Well to answer in order. Baby pokemon like Riolu can`t only be breed by a specialist breeder. The pokemon they bred are raised wild and then brought to an area where they can live a trainer catch them. That or could be given to gym leader or as prize pokemon for the teamer of the bread pokemon. The parent's pokemon would usual teach them the things human can`t in order to survive on their own. Or how to find a trainer they like." Ash saw enough breeder come near Pallet Town. Then when he went off with Lance he explains how the breed pokemon would usually pass down some of their knowledge along with their bloodline.

"So pokemon can choose people they like? I never knew they intentionally got caught" Sawyer it didn`t make sense to him. Some people are awful why get caught but those type of people.

"If my theory is correct pokemon could pass on the knowledge on how to avoid humans. It could also explain why pokemon knows what being capture means and why sometimes they don`t put up much of fight after been capture. I don`t think they always choose who can catch them. It may be that they just can`t always avoid the worst trainers out there" Alain explain to a lost in through Sawyer. The older trainers knew he couldn`t understand why a pokemon would stay with awful trainers.

"That really interested. Hey, we got off track. Which pokemon are you looking for Ash?" Sawyer said trying to change the subject to a light topic.

"Chikorita. I heard form Lances that breeder sent a branch to Coumarine City. The Chikorita line would be great for a contest. I leaning more toward having a Flygon. I think Absol, Flygon, and Meganium would be a good start for the team. I hadn't really thought more than that so far. I guess they be enough until the league finishes with their changes. "Ash explains his choice to start with.

They continue into the brush where the camp was held. They could see larger logs to sit on around a fire pit. They see a storage container on a table a little way always. A small river flow nearby was the perfect area to stay for a bit. They could see places where it would be good to trainer there pokemon at. It was not too far always from the route so if they do go looking for a pokemon it would be easy to find this place again.

"We should split up the work for now. Sawyer could go gather the firewood. Alain could you set up the camp. I can start cooking. After that, we could get some training in today." Ash said making a plan to fix as much train in as possible.

- _ **TimeSkip-**_ -

The camp was set and fire burring a nice warm. The other was, however, surprised at the amount of food that smells so good. Eclipse seems to be the only one not surprise and imminently going for the multiple pokemon foods.

"Eclipse you being biased again," Ash said as the shiny Absol move from bowls to bowls trying figure out what to eat first.

"He does this offer?" Alain asked seeing Kalama and Shredder take a bite then start coping Eclipse.

"Ok. Pokemon are biased to food." Ash said absently as the pokemon seem to be arguing over which food was the best.

"No. you just that good of a cook," Sawyer said already eating himself into a food coma.

"You guy need to slow down. There plenty for later. Plus we need to add some training in today." Ash tries to reason with them

"Train later, eat now." That sentiment seems to be shared between the whole group. Even Alain seems more interested in eating training. Ash sign if you can`t beat them join them.

 _ **AN: i will make a chapter dedicated to training and getting new pokemon next chapter. Sorry for being slow and dialogue heavy but i want to flush out charter and relationship and worldbuilding early on. thank you for those who keep coming to read this and those who still support me. i would try to update sooner**_


End file.
